Far Longer Than Forever
by charmed1twenty4
Summary: Currently a one-shot fix-it for Robin's horrible death. In my version Robin survives and sweet and smutty OutlawQueen moments ensue. I have ideas to continue the story, so I may write more depending on the response to the story. Let me know what you think in the comments. Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are property of Eddie and Adam.
**Author's Note: I started writing this because of the horrible ending Robin was given on the show. I decided to pick one of the many plot holes and flaws I found in the episode and write my own version. It's currently a one-shot, but depending on the response I may continue the story. Let me know what you think in the comments. Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Fight of Flight Response...It's a person's natural response when in a dangerous situation. They must rely on their instincts to make a split second decision that will likely determine if they survive. In this moment though, not only does Regina need to make this decision, it's also not just her life on the line.

If she fights, she would be going against someone who is basically a God. As powerful as she is, does she really stand a chance? Maybe she could stun him long enough to at least knock the crystal from his hands. They could then turn the tables and use it against him.

If she chooses flight, can she get them all out of here before this crystal ends one of them for good? They could get to her vault, find the others, come up with a plan, and defeat Hades. But...will they have enough time to create a plan before he finds them and finishes what he started here?

She takes a moment, no more than a heartbeat long to decide. It's one of the things that she is known for, her ability to make quick decisions and react in difficult situations. Flight, it has to be flight. It's the best chance she has to guarantee their safety. With a wave of her arms, the three of them disappear in a puff of smoke just as a bolt of light comes toward them from the crystal.

When they appear in her vault she immediately looks to him, the man she loves. She saw him moving to jump in front of her, clearly intending to sacrifice himself for her. He's a bit shaken, but is otherwise unharmed. She then glances at his daughter and sees her sleeping soundly in the basket she was in. Regina lets out a sigh of relief as Robin wraps his arms around her. "Are you okay?" he whispers in her ear. She nods her head in the crook of his neck, before asking him the same question. He reassures her that he is fine and pulls back a bit to rest his forehead against hers. They revel in this moment. Yes, Hades is still after them and who knows what role Zelena is playing in all of this, but in this moment they are both alive and in each other's arms.

Robin is the one to pull them out of their little bubble. "We need to call the others. Let them know about the Olympian crystal and come up with a plan." He begins to pull away from her, but she holds on tightly. "That can wait a minute. I have something I wanted to...tell you." Regina replies in a shaky tone. Robin can sense the vulnerability in her voice, worried about what could be making her so nervous. The look of worry and confusion on his face causes her to hesitate. After taking a deep breath she tries to get the words out that she has wanted to say for a long time now. "Robin, I love you. I know I should have said it before now. Its just I knew that when I said it the odds of something bad happening goes up drastically because that's just how my life goes. After everything that's happened though, I couldn't chance something happening to one of us without you knowing how I feel about you. And..."

Robin quiets her by crashing his lip to hers. They kiss until they are both left breathless and then Robin takes Regina's cheeks in his hands. "Regina Mills, I am completely and hopelessly in love with you. I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but at first I didn't want to scare you away and then with everything going on it just didn't seem fair to you." Now it was Regina's turn to kiss Robin.

They end up making out like a couple of teenagers as Robin backs her up to the wall of her vault without ever losing contact with her lips. She swipes her tongue across his lower lip, asking for entrance to his mouth which he immediately grants. They both want more as hands begin to roam, they've barely had time to be together in that way since his return to Storybrooke. They managed time here and there, but it has been far less often than they both would like. Robin begins to suck on the spot on her neck that he knows drives her crazy and that's when she finally has the strength to stop him. He looks at her with lust filled eyes and a pout on his face, which she chastely kisses away. "As much as I would love this right now, you're daughter is in the room and we have a God who could be breaking down that door any minute to kill us." Regina explains. "You're right, but as soon as this is over, we are picking up where we left off." Robin says with a slight growl in his voice at the end. Regina kisses him one last time, not wanting to tempt him further, but just to feel him here with her.

Regina grabs her phone to call the others and they all head to her vault. After many discussions and arguments, they finally have a plan. The group decides to head home for the night so they can all get some rest.

When Regina arrives home with Robin and their three children she immediately begins to put up protection spells all over the house. This way they can rest in peace tonight. They set up the baby in a guest bedroom, there hadn't been enough time before they left for the underworld to set up a proper room for the baby so this will work for now. Regina enters Henry's room briefly to kiss the mop of brown hair on his head and tell him she loves him. She makes her way past the baby's room and peaks in to check on her to see her sleeping soundly. She then joins Robin in what has become Roland's room and kisses his forehead before they leave his room. "I'm going to go get ready for bed." she tells him, before kissing him. "I'm just going to run down and grab a glass of water. I'll be there in a minute." Robin says before pulling away from her to head downstairs.

When Robin enters the bedroom, the sight before him is one that he could lose himself in for the rest of his life. Regina is sprawled out on the bed, completely naked. Robin strips down to just his boxers and climbs into bed next to her. He kisses her chastely before rolling over to his side as if to fall asleep. Regina rolls over to her side, wrapping her arm around his waist. Her hand finds it's way inside of his boxers as she begins to stroke his half hard cock. "Are you going to leave me to take care of this myself or can you help a lady out." she whispers in his ear.

With that, Robin rolls over and flips her onto her back so he can hover over her. He kisses her slow and deep as one of his hands finds her breast and begins to knead it, toying with the nipple. She groans into his mouth, encouraging him to continue. He kisses down her body, finding his way to her clit. He sucks her clit into his mouth as he brings his hand down and uses his fingers to spread her moisture around. He teases her enough to make her squirm, but not enough to give her any real satisfaction. "Robin" she groans out in a warning tone. As much as he enjoys teasing her, he wants this as much as she does. He gives her one lick from her entrance to clit before he closes his lips around her clit again and sucks hard while two fingers enter her. She gasps at the sudden onslaught of sensations. He begins to pump at a steady pace, hitting her g-spot with each thrust making her mumble incoherently as her body writhes on the bed. He reaches his free hand up to toy with her breasts. She is thrusting her hips in time with his fingers intensifying the sensations. "Please don't stop. So close." she tells him breathlessly. Robin adds a third finger and soon she is tumbling over the edge, her eyes closing as her orgasm runs through her body.

Robin gives her one more lick before making his way back up her body. He kisses her fiercely as she reaches down to pump his cock a few times over the fabric of his boxers. She begins to pull down his boxers and he manages to kick them off once she gets them close to his knees. Not the most graceful, but they are so desperate to feel each other and be together in the most intimate way possible that it goes completely unnoticed.

Regina guides Robin into a seated position on the bed, his legs straight out on the bed. She kisses him twice before she ducks her head down to kiss his tip. Once in a comfortable position she gives him two longs licks causing Robin to let out a deep groan. This only spurs her on more as she takes the tip of him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him and running her hand along his shaft. She takes him into her mouth completely until his tip is hitting the back of her throat as she begins to bob her head up and down. "Your mouth feels...mhm...amazing." She can feel the tension building in his body and wants to wait until he's inside her to let him cum. So, she releases him with a wet pop before kissing up his toned stomach and chest. She licks up the side of his neck, stops to suck at his jaw for a minute, and then finally returns to kiss his lips.

As their tongues tangle with each other, Regina moves to straddle him, rolling her hips a few times to tease him a bit. She moves her hand down to grab his cock and guides it to her core, rubbing his tip along her folds a few times to coat him in her wetness. Then she lines him up with her entrance and begins to lower herself onto his cock. Moans escape both of them as he fills her completely. She does not move immediately, takes a moment to adjust to his size and revel in finally having his cock buried deep inside her again. Regina starts to roll her hips slowly. Occasionally, she lets him almost be pulled completely out of her before sitting back down and taking him in fully. As she gets a rhythm going, Robin begins to thrust up into her allowing him to hit her g-spot with each movement.

Robin watches as her breasts bounce up and down deliciously and decides he needs to provide some attention to them. He sits up a bit, no longer allowing his back to rest against the headboard in order to suck an already pebbled nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He doesn't need to provide any attention to her clit in this moment because his pelvis is rubbing it with each thrust of their hips so he uses his hands to grip her waist and push her down even further onto his cock. Her walls begin to flutter and he can tell she's close. "You feel amazing." Robin whispers in her ear, making her ride him even harder if that was even possible at this point. "Let go for me, my love." is all he whispers in her ear and it has her second orgasm of the night washing over her. He helps her ride out her orgasm which allows him to also reach the point of no return and he releases inside her.

Robin puts their foreheads together, "I love you." he tells her. "I love you, too." she replies. It sounds so natural, like they've been saying it to each other for years. They stay like this for a few minutes, him still snugly inside her core, both spent, and trading lazy kisses and loving touches.

Eventually, Regina lifts herself up to pull him out of her and roll onto her side of the bed. Robin lays down on the bed as well, scooting closer to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. Her back is flush against his chest and Regina thinks to herself that this is all she could ever want. Being here cuddled up in bed with her soulmate after making love to each other while their three children sleep soundly. This, what they have, means everything to her and she is not going to let anything happen to any of them. These are the last thoughts she has as sleep pulls her under.


End file.
